


Is this Right? || From me to you.

by AniLyssa



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Character, Gay For You, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Is This Right?, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniLyssa/pseuds/AniLyssa
Summary: Every person needs to find themselves, find out who they are and what they aspire to be, Melina is now starting to try and find her way but her judgement is clouded by those around her. And Tana already know what she wants, but is struggling to fight for it.Judgemental cries of laughter may cloud the judgment and hopes of others.High school, England, year 9. GCSEs are coming up and as if that was bad enough, these two girls have more on their plate than what they planned to be served.If you do not like LGBT then don't read.This is a re-make from my original story.Some elements are true in some fact.





	1. Chapter One

The grass, so green today. How beautiful the blossoms are up in the trees. It's obviously spring, only then do you smell the sweet smell of growing flowers, and she the new colours of nature beaming out. It beautiful. The sun shining, very different from the usual rain in Britain. Birds are chirping their sweet songs. It's nice to the sun in the clear blue sky. As I look up at the cloudless sky, I notice a small black hole. It's growing up there in they sky. It's growing and growing until it has swallowed what was once a nice sunny place. The trees no longer blooming with flowers but dripping with the maniacal laughs of children. All is dying, as the grass was once green now sinking in on it self. Trying to swallow me whole. I run. As fast as I can, from the hungry pit of death, the laughter growing louder and louder until it's nothing more that a siren. The piercing sound ripping through my body as I shriek and scream. Crying so desperately for help. It all comes to an end. My eyes flash open, sweat dripping from my forehead, tears pricking out of my eyes. My whole body is damp with sweat. I sit up and look at my phone. It reads: 05:01 am. I have had the same recurring dream for a while. Over and over everything seems so peaceful but then it all just gets eaten away slowly and no matter how many times I have this dream, I always seem to run in fear and wake up sweating at early times in the morning. But I dare go back to sleep after, I can't bare to shut my eyes. I have struggled with sleeping for years, I dislike sleep because of that dream. I suffer from social anxiety, I have done since my grandfather died. I have panic attacks and to top it all off I have that dream, I have tried to sleep through it but it gets worse. I begin to drown in the laughter rather than just hearing it. My life I'd difficult because I don't want to trouble anyone with these burdens. If I did, I would probably be told I'm being ridiculous. My parents are only interested in high grades, that don't believe that children can suffer from depression or anxiety. They say it's just a way to get attention from others. And yes some people are like that. But others sit and suffer... like I do. I roll out of my bed, making it. I walk out of my room in to the bathroom and go to the toilet. After I finish I wash my hands and turn the shower on. I undress myself, taking away my donut pyjamas and tossing them in the basket for washing. My body tenses as I feel the cold hit my bare skin. I step in to the shower letting the hot water hit my body and make its way back to the ground of the bath. I can feel my body being freed from the sweat that clings to it in my sleep. I wash my hair and body and turn the shower cold for a few minutes to wake myself up. After I am finished I turn the shower off and wrap myself with a cotton towel and make my way back to my room. I pick up my phone once more to check the date. It's the 5th of September. The start of a new year at my school. I have already endured 2 years. I'm now in year 9 and that means new classes and new classmates. I find it difficult to interact with New student that I have never spoke to, let alone try and help them with the subject. I only have 3 friends. Not even a best friend. I have my friend Lilly, Grace and the librarian. I don't need anymore than that. But even when I feel the need to confine in someone, it tends to be myself, not my friends. They don't know about my issues and I rather keep it that way. At a young age, I took acting lessons. At first I thought they were pointless but it turns out that I still use the skills today. Everyday I act so happy and alive that no one can see through that shell. No one can see that I am screaming. Needing help but doesn't want to ask for it. Which is probably a big problem. I turn Musiofan on and go straight to my playlist, I remember to put earphones in because everyone else is asleep. I press shuffle and the fist song I get is 'Yumetourou' from my favourite movie, 'Your Name' it's relaxing and I enjoy all the sound tracks from that movie. I feel most safe when listening to music. I lay on my bed and wait for 6:00am. I make my way through quite a few songs. I feel calm and one with myself. It finally reaches six. So I get up and take my ear phones out and take my towel off. I put my bra and underwear on and proceed with the school uniform. And i am pulling my socks of, the house seems to come alive again. My mom wakes up waking up my brother and my dad gets home from works and comes up stairs. I make my way down, away from all the commotion upstairs. I get myself a bowl of cornflakes and as I do so my mother and farther are talking about how my mom is not ready to go to work yet. You see my mom works all day and my dad all night. I barely see them together unless they are both on holiday. Even then dad hasn't come camping with us for two years. I finish my cereal and stare off into space. I tend to do that a lot. I like living in my own world. Where I can be me without annoying else. I hear People being ignored to make their way downstairs, and that's my cue. I make my way back up stairs. I stare at myself in the mirror. Seeing every flaw with myself. It's a horrible feeling. If I can point out my own flaws then everyone else can. That means they judge me behind my back. That's how rumours start and that's the end of my social life. What if people talk about my flaws online and make fun of me. I feel the tinge of hatefulness of myself kick in. I am awoken from my thought by my mother. "Melina! I'm leaving now!" I make my way downstairs, putting on my act. A big, bright beaming smile across my face. "Bye mom love you." I hug her as I speak. She leaves and the house dies down again. My dad asleep and my brother walking to his friends house. I put my earphone back in, letting it start where it finished. It's almost time form me to walk to the bus stop. And them my act must last the whole day until o can relax. I turn my music up trying to tune out the negative words in my head. I open the do to leave. My bag on my shoulders and out I go closing the door. I mutter under my breath: "Let the game begin"


	2. Chapter Two

As I walk down the street, adjusting my bag on my shoulders and putting my phone in my back jean pocket. I then put my hands in my hoodies pocket. I am wearing my usual cloths. A black tee-shirt and black hoodie. I had navy blue jeans and black and white converse shoes. My blonde hair was falling around my face. It is a little messy and a bit dirty today. I arrived at the bus stop, I can feel eyes looking at me, judging my every move. I swallow down the sickening feeling with in my throat. I start taking deeper breaths and play with my hands within my pocket. I decide to turn up my music and let out a trembling sigh. Strike Bake come on. It's one of the openings to fairy tail, but a very good song. I love this song. 

I made it to the bus stop and stood there focusing on the lyrics of the song, listening to the beat, calming all my nerves and relaxing all my muscles. I was fully relaxed until I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. Everything tensed once again, not even the music could over power this. Someone might stab me, or tell me that my butts showing. I spin around meeting the face of my friends Gina and Lilly. 

I have known Gina for about nine years now. And I have only known Lilly for about two years. Gina thinks she's responsible for the fact that I have 'come out of my shell' and is a lively person, because she spoke to me and introduced me to people. I would never quite class them as friends though. Anyway, what Gina doesn't realise is that she hasn't changed me, nor will I ever change. I like being alone, it's safe. Being forced to interact with others has taught me to adapt to these situations. I act and lie my way through it. I'm a surprisingly good liar. Lilly on the other hand, I feel like she's so much more trustworthy than Gina. I meet her through Gina, obviously, and I have known her for less time but I feel closer to her.

"Hey girl, hey!" Lilly said brightly as she looked at me with a huge grin, Gina stood next to her arms crossed.   
"Hey Tart" I replied with a smile on my face. 

We call Lilly tart and Gina Tramp and me, I don't have a nickname. Lilly is tall, the tallest of the three. She has short thin hair that was originally brown, but she dyes it all different colours. She has a skinny figure but a chubby belly. Gina has broad shoulders and long dead straight brown hair. She has a cereal box figure, flat and straight. We as I, I'm blonde with thick and frizzy hair. I'm the shortest of the three, by like a centimetre. I have boobs, which people would die for, if I revealed them. But I don't because I am also chubby, like Lilly. But I have thick thighs. We all have different fashion styles too. Gina has that 'I think I'm better cause I'm wearing this tee-shirt' kind of fashion, she was wearing jeans and today it was a marvel tee-shirt she was wearing. Lilly had that 'I like wearing the first thing I find' kind of look, she was wearing black leggings and a grey tee-shirt with an eagle on it. I have that 'just woke up and can't be bothered' fashion sense. 

Gina and Lilly start talking about memes. I thinks it's pointless, so I turn my music up to relax. But with my luck the bus draws up. Everyone is pushing and pulling to get on. It's like they want to go to school. I mean I do, I love learning but god, it's a bus wait and get on one by one.   
I finally manage to get on the bus and sit down alone. Thank you, God. I look out the window of the bus, that's another thing that calms me, looking through the window at trees and the sky. It's relaxing, like music. It takes twenty minutes to get to school from my stop. It's a pretty peaceful ride. No one running around or shouting, that's probably because I'm sat downstairs rather than upstairs. 

We soon make it to school, just as the bell goes. Gina and Lilly want to meet and see what timetable we have. I agree because Lilly and I's form rooms are very close to one another. Gina will have to walk. We say our 'see you laters' and head to form. As I entered I noticed that all the back seats are taken and the only two seated empty table was right at the front. I took it anyway because no one is sat on that table. Until I sit down, a girl called Massie sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes. She thinks she's all tough and the best at everything even though she is really not. She believes she's the strongest and smartest. It's annoying, I felt with it for one year and that was just one lesson every two days. But now it will be two times a day, everyday. But what an I do. 

She looks at me, I smile at her, she turns her head background to look at our form tutor. She hives our timetables and sets us off again. I wait at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Gina and Lilly to show up. Lilly did and soon did Gina. We compared timetables. Gina and I had similar lessons but different maths science and tech. Lilly and I had no lessons in common. Gina was in none of the top sets. Lilly was in one of them, I was in two of them. There are only three top sets. Maths, English, Science. Obviously I was top set science and maths. I'm a number girl, Lilly was top set English because she reads a lot. Gina is just, lacking in most things, because she doesn't try and skips school a lot. 

Today was Tuesday, so my timetable went:  
French   Food Tech  | Biology  English  |  Physics   
The lines are the brakes we have. Gina was in my French and English, the rest I was in alone. The fact I had three lessons with a group of people I don't talk to frightens me, I feel a my head going dizzy. Before I calm myself down. We part ways with Lilly and make our way to French to see how is goes. I'm worried for the lessons where I am alone, with on one to hide behind.


	3. Chapter Three

I have made it through two lessons. It was awkward in Food though. I didn't know anyone. Well I'd I'd but I don't talk to them. I was bit of loner. The only one I really talk to in there is Ella. She nice, but not I find hard to talk to her. I don't know what to say.   
Nonetheless it break now. I made my way over to the library, I like their. It calm and I don't have to see or talk to people I don't know or like. Or see their judgemental glares. I see Lilly sat on the cushions in the corner with Gina. I make my way over.  
"Hey, how was tech?" I ask casually. I sit down next to Lilly, putting my bag on the floor. I really need to get myself a new one.  
"Itw as good, Girl! What about you?" Lilly replied with her usual smile. I smile back and tell her how boring the lesson was. Gina just sat there, moody as normal. 

After a few minutes of talking, sadly the bell goes. Which means that I have to go to biology now. I feel the panic rise in me. I am going to be sat by myself and the teacher will ask me a question an I will get the answer wrong, everyone will laugh at me and will think I'm dumb. What if I go into the wrong room. Then what.

We all part ways and I enter Lab 2. Everyone is stood at the back of the class room which means that there is a seating plan. Thank god. I love seating plans. 

She calls out your name as she's stood in front of a seat and you must sit down. She's done two tables already, she finally come to the one at the back in the middle of two other tables. It seems to sit four people. She stands behind the first chair.  
"Kieran Chapman"  
The blonde boy with glasses makes his way to his seat, next to him she calls,  
"Malina Davenport"   
That's me. I make my over to the seat and move it to the edge so I don't have to sit too close to Kieran, to me that awkward. The teacher go to the other side of the table.  
"Luke Watson" He takes his seat. He has some eye contact with Kieran and I can already tell that this table is going to be loud and hell for me.  
The teacher moves to the seat next to him across from me.   
"Tana Swan" I look up, I know her, she went to my primary for a few months but left. But she has changed a lot.

She short, but that's cute. Her hair, it black. From what I can see it's soft a little damaged but beautiful. Her eyes they are blue and are jewels that should be protected, I could look into them forever. She has red checks which stand out against her pale skin. It adds to her cuteness. Her smile, I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful smile. Her smile makes me want to smile. She's like an angel, but darker, and a lot more beautiful. 

I can't help but stare and I think it was obvious I was. I quickly look down at my desk feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. A weird feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. She was making me feel things I have never felt before and it was so new.   
I have never really felt this way, towards a girl. I knew that I was Pansexual, I cared more about personality. She was the first girl that has ever messed with my feelings.

The teacher finished placing people in their seats and the class started. It was a lesson about Procaryotes and what they are. All in all it was a calm lesson. Well for me. Luke and Kieran we talking and messing around. Tana and I were just quiet. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Tana was. Was she kind and considerate? Was she loud and uncaring. I didn't really know. But I wanted to.  
I kept sneaking glances toward her direction. I. Think she saw me a few times. But she was so mesmerising and I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful.   
I felt creepy for looking at her but for once I didn't care all that much.   
But what did she think of me? I didn't know.

The end of the lesson soon came and we all went to our next lesson. But the odds were in my favour. We had physics last so I could see her then too. All throughout lunch all I could think about was her and what kind of person she was. But I realised my problem.   
How was I going to tell my friends that I think I like a girl. Lilly I think I could get away with but Gina. Not so sure. And what about my parents. What would they think.   
All I need to do is just keep it quiet for as long as possible. I don't what the shit storm that would come if everyone knew. I think I'll just stick with stealing glances from her.   
Yeah that's a good idea. Right? 

All good things must come to an end and now lunch was over and I had to do reading mentors and then I have Physics. Maybe I'll get to sit next to her... no she must have friends in the class. Maybe near her. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Won't we.


End file.
